When Fantasy becomes reality
by TFA Summer Fantasy Contest
Summary: Bella has always had fantasies of Edward, Alice's older brother. What happens when Bella decides to make her fantasy a reality.
1. Chapter 1

Title: When Fantasy Becomes Reality

Characters: Bella and Edward

Summary: Bella has always had fantasies of Edward, Alice's older  
>brother. What happens when Bella decides to make her fantasy a<br>reality.

Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all the characters and Twilight. This  
>story is pure fiction.<p>

BPOV

My fantasy has always been Edward, Alice's older brother; he's maybe a year  
>or two older.<p>

It's always the same fantasy with me. I'm laying out by the pool with Alice  
>on a hot summer day. I'd look<br>up at the window and there would be Edward watching me. I'd watch him, and  
>then I would get up and<br>saunter to the diving board, fix my bikini and then jump in.

Hoping that he'd still be watching me, but when I'd look up he'd be gone.  
>Only to be sitting on the patio.<br>I'd always get out of the pool and go to him. I'd jump into his lap and  
>start to kiss him. Then we'd get<br>down and dirty and fuck against the wall. Mmm… if only that would happen in  
>real life.<p>

Alice and I were swimming in the pool - just like how my fantasy always  
>starts - and I could see Edward<br>watching from his window. I motioned to Alice to have her look up there. She  
>did and then smiled over<br>at me.

She has known about my infatuation with her brother for a while. She even  
>knew about my fantasy.<br>She's told me time and time again that I have to go after what I want, and  
>if I want her brother to go for<br>it.

My argument was that he's slightly older and wouldn't want to be with me,  
>but now that I'm eighteen<br>and newly graduated, I think I will go after what I want and make this  
>fantasy reality. This will be our last<br>carefree summer before college and making choices that will change and shape  
>our lives. So in a way,<br>it is now or never. Besides, what is the worst that can happen, except for  
>him rejecting me? Yeah, that<br>would be bad, but in time I'm sure I'd get over it, eventually.

So with one last look up at the window, I got out of the pool, straightened  
>out my bikini and walked to<br>the diving board. Knowing that he was watching me, I made sure he got a good  
>view as I jumped into the<br>pool.

I looked up at his window but he was no longer there. I felt all kinds of  
>disappointment, and<br>embarrassment until I noticed that he was now sitting by the patio door  
>looking at me with a smirk. That<br>same smirk that drove me crazy whenever I saw it, the one causing the tingle  
>and moistness between<br>my legs. I was so thankful that I was already soaked by water so it would go  
>unnoticed.<p>

I looked over at Alice and she just smiled. "Bella, it's now or never. Go,  
>I'm gonna get out and call<br>Jasper," she smiled encouragingly at me.

"But..."

"No buts, just go for what you want just this once. Don't worry about the  
>consequences. Just do it." She<br>got out of the pool and went into the house, leaving me alone out there.

I looked over at him and I could see him watching me. I wished that I knew  
>what he was thinking. I got<br>out of the pool and walked towards him. He never moved or looked away. I  
>could see his eyes raking<br>over my dripping wet body. His stare alone caused my skin to tingle and the  
>blush to creep up my neck<br>to my cheeks.

I wanted to run my fingers through that unruly mass of sex hair. God, it  
>probably felt like silk.<p>

I was now standing in front of him, water dripping down my body. I looked at  
>his face and his eyes were<br>on the beads of water dripping between my breasts. I placed my hands on my  
>hips, then I asked him if<br>he sees something he likes.

I watched as he licked his lips and he started to say something as he stood  
>up. "Yeah, I like how the sun<br>makes the water look really nice," he smirked as he said it, coming closer  
>to my lips, almost touching<br>them.

I took a step forward and closed the gap between us, and I placed my hands  
>on his shoulders, slowly I<br>leaned in and placed my lips on his. My hands made their way into his hair,  
>securing him to me as my<br>lips claimed his.

He snaked his arms around my waist pulling me tighter against his hard body  
>as his moved his lips<br>against mine. I slipped my tongue out and ran it across his bottom lip  
>begging for entrance, which<br>surprisingly he gave me. Our tongues moved together, not really fighting for  
>dominance.<p>

EPOV

As I held her, tasting her, I finally freed myself of my carefully laid  
>boundaries. She was Alice's best<br>friend, and I've always said I wouldn't date a friend of hers. I've been  
>watching her over the years, so<br>I knew how attracted she was to me. If truth be told, I'm attracted to her  
>also. But, she's been Alice's<br>friend and I didn't think she'd like me hooking up with her.

But seeing as Bella came on to me and the fact that Alice had to know what  
>she was up to, kinda helped<br>me to let go of my boundary. She tasted too fucking good to never taste her  
>again.<p>

I lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around my waist. I walked us to the  
>wall without breaking the<br>kiss. She felt so good in my arms and I was not ready to let her go yet.  
>Pushing her back against the wall,<br>I continued kissing her as her hands clutched my hair. I could feel her  
>hardened nipples pressed against<br>my chest. She felt so good.

I moved my lips to the spot behind her ear, kissing and sucking there as she  
>laid her head back giving me<br>more access.

"Mmm ... Edward," she moaned.

"You like that baby?" I asked my voice coming out softly.

She nodded as she pulled my face up to hers and captured my lips in hers.  
>She tasted so good. I moved<br>my hand up to her bikini top and lightly palmed her right breast, feeling  
>her hardened peak against my<br>palm. I pulled away from kissing her succulent lips to move my lips down to  
>her breast. I pushed the<br>fabric of the bikini away as I looked upon the perfection that was Bella.  
>She looked down at me through<br>her lashes and tried to cover herself with her hand. I pushed her hand away  
>as I assured her with my<br>eyes.

"Bella, don't hide from me. You're beautiful," I murmured to her as she  
>blushed.<p>

I kissed down her cheek to her neck, as my thumb moved across her breast.  
>Her nipple hardened more<br>with my touch. Mmm ... I longed to wrap my lips around it and let my tongue  
>taste her.<p>

She rocked against my hard cock, and slipped her hands down the front of my  
>pants. I couldn't control<br>the moan that escaped from my lips as her fingers pressed against me. She  
>smiled and pulled me toward<br>her, and kissed along my neck to my ear.

"Edward, take me to your bedroom," she purred.

I think I growled as I held her close to me and carried her. She wrapped her  
>arms around my neck and<br>her legs were around my waist. I took the stairs two at a time, hoping that  
>I didn't drop her or trip<p>

myself.

Reaching the door of my room, I opened it and walked through it. I sat Bella  
>down on her feet as I locked<br>the door and was just about to reach for her, but she jumped into my arms,  
>crushing her lips to mine as<br>she walked us backward to my bed.

The back of my knees hit the bed as we fell back onto it. Mmm ... she felt  
>good on top of me. I stroked<br>the sides of her breast and my hands found purchase at her hips as our lips  
>continued their assault.<p>

"You feel so good, Bella."

"Mmm, Edward , please don't stop," she murmured as her hands pulled at the  
>waistband of my shorts.<p>

She had them unbuttoned and was pulling them down, all without breaking our  
>kiss. My hand found<br>its way to her bikini covered mound and I slipped my finger inside to find  
>that she was already dripping<br>wet. I couldn't wait to taste her, but I think she had other ideas.

She moved off of me to pull my shorts off, as she did she looked at the  
>bulge in my boxers and licked her<br>lips. Fuck she is trying to kill me. Slowly she hooked her fingers in the  
>waistband of my boxers and slowly<br>pulled them down, revealing my very hard and erect cock. Her eyes widened  
>slightly at the size, but then<br>she smiled as she straddled my legs again. As she straddled me she leaned  
>into my lips and licked the<br>bottom of it. I moaned as she plunged her tongue in my mouth, loving the  
>feel of our tongues dancing<br>together. I ran my hands up her sides and cupped her breasts as I pulled her  
>bikini top off.<p>

As she was about to line herself up with my cock, I suddenly said," Baby,  
>wait."<p>

She looked at me a little hurt and confused. "Love, there are condoms in the  
>night stand drawer."<p>

Relief crossed her beautiful face and then she said, "Edward, it's okay, I'm  
>on the pill. I need to feel all of<br>you," and she lowered herself onto me!

She didn't move for a few minutes as we were still reveling in the feel of  
>each other. Never have I felt<br>this way with anyone, feeling as if we were made for one another.

I moved my hands to her hips as she started to move slowly on my now rock  
>hard cock, grinding to the<br>point that I felt her heat on my dick. I thrust my hips upwards hitting that  
>sweet spot inside her making<br>her gasp and moan my name, as she was moving above me.

"God, Bella you're so tight, fuck, you feel so good."

"Edward, please don't stop, please, baby, harder."

She moaned a little louder as I ran my hands over her harden nipples, just  
>wanting to feel her forever.<br>After what seemed like an eternity of Bella riding me, I flipped us over  
>without breaking the connection.<br>I intertwined my fingers with hers as I moved inside her, meeting each of my  
>thrusts.<p>

As I kept my eyes locked on hers, she kept her eyes locked on me, moaning  
>and panting in sync with<br>each other. I could tell she was getting close, so I sped up knowing that I  
>want to reach that peak at the<br>same time.

"Oh God, Edward, I'm so close. Come with me, please," she begged as she  
>withered beneath me.<p>

I could feel her walls clenching around my cock, willing me to come. I  
>thrust into her a few more times,<br>as I suddenly felt her begin to spasm around me, arching her back off the  
>bed.<p>

Thrusting one more time, I yelled, "BEEELLLAA, come with meee."

"Edddward, I'm cum...mming, babyyyyy!"

I have never in all my life cum so hard that all I saw was bright lights  
>behind my eyelids. We rode out our<br>orgasm together, as we held on to each other.

After we were able to catch our breath, I rolled over to my side bringing  
>Bella with me. I held her close<br>to me, not wanting to let her go.

She gazed up at me, and for one moment, I felt scared that she regretted  
>what we had just done, but<br>she smiled shyly up at me. How in the hell she could be shy after all that  
>was beyond me, but I knew that<br>she was actually quite shy. It was one of the many adorable things I loved  
>about her.<p>

I held her close to me, kissing her softly as her hands rubbed circles on my  
>back. She fit so perfectly in<br>my arms, and I felt so at peace with her. I wanted to take her again, but I  
>wasn't going to push her. If<br>she wanted me, I'd let her make that choice. I was pulled out of my thoughts  
>as I felt her tiny hand wrap<br>around my once again hard cock. So shy, but also so confident in what she  
>wants.<p>

"Bella," I cooed as she continued to stroke me. "That feels so good, baby"

I looked into her eyes and slowly took my hand and placed it in between her  
>legs. I ran my fingers<br>through her lips. She moaned and bucked her hips toward my hand.

I wanted to take her again so badly but I had to let her make the moves. I  
>did not want to push her. I<br>inserted two fingers into her sopping wet pussy. She started to move with my  
>thrusts as well as she<br>pumped me with my rhythm. I looked into her eyes and I could see lust,  
>shyness, and something else<br>that I was not sure about.

"Edward I want you. Please?"

I rolled to hover over her and took her legs and placed them over my  
>shoulders. I plunged into her hard<br>and fast. She moaned out my name. I never took my eyes off her and just  
>started to pump faster and<br>harder into her. She started to thrust up under me. I knew I was hitting the  
>sweet spot. I felt the sweat<br>on my body and I could see Bella's as well.

I rolled us over so she could ride my cock again. I gripped her hips and  
>helped her move up and down my<br>rock hard cock. "Bella, it feels so fucking good you riding my rock hard  
>cock."<p>

"Mmm ... Edward, I love your cock being buried inside of me. I'm going to  
>milk it for everything that you<br>have."

I watched as Bella threw her head back and grabbed onto my thighs. Her tits  
>started to bounce in my<br>face and I could not help but to sit up and lick and suck on them. The new  
>position made me go deeper<br>into her. She started bouncing more and I could tell she was getting close  
>by the way her pants were<br>coming out.

"Edward, I'm going to cum. I want you to cum with me."

She leaned forward and started to suck on my ear and that sent me over the  
>edge.<p>

"Baby, fuucckk. I'm go..ing to cum...ing in that ti..ght pus...sy of yours."

"Edward, I want you to cu..m in my pus..sy." When she said that I spilled my  
>seed deep into her.<p>

Once we came down from our high I pulled Bella to me. I laid us down on the  
>bed and pulled the covers<br>over us. I pulled her so that I could spoon her. We fell fast asleep.

BPOV

When I woke up I didn't know where I was. I looked around and noticed that I  
>was in a room that wasn't<br>Alice's. Holy fuck, was all that a dream? It couldn't have happened, could  
>it? I was sure it was a dream,<br>even though I was lying in a bed completely naked.

Just then the door to the bathroom opened and Edward came out looking at me.  
>"Bella, what's wrong?"<br>he asked his voice shaky.

"Umm … nothing … was that all a dream?" I questioned as he walked toward me  
>with nothing on except<br>a pair of boxers.

"If you are referring to the best sex and mind blowing orgasms that I've  
>ever had, then no it wasn't a<br>dream, Isabella," he purred leaning closer to my ear.

I could feel his hot breath on my face as he sucked my earlobe into his ear.  
>"Have you forgotten so fast<br>how I made you scream my name?"

"Nnn ... No," I replied, putting my hands into his hair, "When I woke up,  
>and you were gone, so I thought<br>I dreamed it all."

"Love, it wasn't a dream. It all happened." He smirked as he laid us back on  
>the bed, lazily running his<br>hands up my body to my breasts.

Stopping his movements, he leaned down and took one of my hardened nipples  
>into his mouth. I sighed<br>in contentment as he sucked it and swirled his tongue around the pebbled  
>skin. Oh God, what this man<br>could do to me with just one touch of his tongue. I could feel the moisture  
>already pooling between my<br>thighs.

"Isabella, tell me you want me again, or I'll stop?" he murmured against my  
>breast.<p>

"I ... I want you always, Edward."

"Mmmm ... good because I want you forever, my Isabella."

Edward moved his lips back to my nipple as I ran my fingers through his  
>hair. I couldn't believe that<br>this was all real. This has been my fantasy for a few years now. I've wanted  
>him and I never would've<br>thought that he'd want me. But he did, and we can't get enough of each  
>other. Alice was so right<br>sometimes you just have to do it. Go for what you want.

I could feel Edward's hard cock pushing into my stomach, I wanted him again.  
>I reached my hand down<br>and wrapped my fingers around him. He let out a hiss as my hand moved up and  
>down him.<p>

"Bella," he whimpered against me.

I continued to stroke him as he moved his hands down my body, over my hot  
>flesh. He continued his<br>journey until he reached his destination between my legs. He slipped his  
>fingers inside, feeling the<br>wetness there as he slowly pushed his fingers in and out of me.

I murmured softy as his fingers continued. God, he made me feel so good.

His fingers started to pump faster as I start to reach my orgasm, "Please,  
>Edward, I need you inside of<br>me."

He pulled his fingers out of me and as his eyes met mine, he moved his  
>finger to his mouth and suck my<br>juices clean off his fingers. "Mmm, baby, you taste so good."

He hovered over me and position himself to my entrance. "I need you, Edward,  
>please."<p>

With those words said he plunged into my core and start to move in and out  
>of me with all the passion<br>he had. He moved at a frenzied pace meeting him thrust for thrust both of us  
>moaning at the feel of<br>our bodies rocking against each other. Each movement brought us both closer  
>and closer to the edge.<br>I wanted to feel this forever, but knowing it would all come to an end soon.  
>After a few more deep<br>thrusts by him, he came hard as he screamed my name. His movements pushed me  
>over the edge as I<br>arched off the bed, coming so hard that I couldn't even utter his name. I  
>shook beneath him and I clung<br>to his shoulders.

We laid there clinging to each other as our breathing slowed to normal,  
>reveling in just being held in his<br>arms. Not attempting to move off of me, I noticed he was close to falling  
>asleep.<p>

As he drifted off into slumber, he whispered, "Bella, I don't want this to  
>end, this is the beginning of<br>something beautiful, love."

Could it be that Edward wanted this too? After Edward's confession and  
>drifting off to sleep, I laid there<br>still wrapped in his arms thinking about how this day came about. I never  
>would've thought one summer<br>day, that my fantasy of Edward Cullen would become a reality. I guess when  
>you fantasize enough, and<br>when you want something bad enough, you have to make your fantasies a  
>reality.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

We the admins at TFA would like to thank everyone who took the time to either submit, read, review, support, or vote for our very first contest. We look forward to being able to provide you with more in the future.

Now to what you all really want to know;

**Your Public Vote Winner: He Shoots, She Scores by **_**WitchyVampireGirl**_

**Our Admin Choice Winner: Olive You by: **_**Don't Live in Regret**_

Both these ladies will be honored by being our Author of the Month with DLIR the Month of October and WVG the Month of November. Both women have also been made beautiful banners by the very talented WhatObsession17 (I would just like to say we are very grateful to her for all her time and effort and beautiful work).

Also Links to all authors whose story's where in the contest will be available on our main page, as well as the links to each of the winning story's banners.

Also if you are curious on who wrote what here you go:

He Shoots, She Scores: **WitchyVampireGirl**

Olive You: **Don't Live in Regret**

When Fantasy Becomes Reality: **shercullen71**

What I wouldn't do: **Artemis Leaena**

The Embrace of the Ocean: **ManiacMotherland**

Dreaming in the Window: **dazzleglo**


End file.
